1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage apparatus for storing data relating to a personal schedule, etc. and displaying the data when necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic memory apparatus such as a personal electronic notebook, data such as schedule data, which is stored in an internal memory by a user's key input in advance, is searched in the following manner.
A desired date is input by a character key operation and a "Search" key is operated. Thus, date data corresponding to the input date is searched in the memory and schedule data associated with the searched date data is displayed.
If a part of schedule data is input as a keyword by a character key operation and the "Search" key is operated, the schedule data is searched and displayed along with an associated stored date.
Accordingly, in the conventional electronic notebook, it is necessary to input, as data to be searched, characters serving as a keyword in a pre-registered data base. Thus, a time-consuming key input operation needs to be performed.
Furthermore, in the conventional electronic notebook, when one wishes to know an outline of schedule data registered as a data base, he/she needs to read and display the data base itself. As a result, an operation similar to that for a normal data search must be executed.